The variable C-shaped retaining ring pliers of the prior art is provided with a plurality of pliers heads which enable the pliers to operate at various angles, such as 180 degrees, 90 degrees, and 45 degrees. It is therefore conceivably inconvenient to use such a prior art pliers as described above in view of the fact that the pliers user must keep changing the pliers heads when he or she is in a work situation calling for the use of the various pliers heads capable of operating at different angles. In addition, it is a rather irritating situation that a user of the prior art pliers has to look for a right pliers head in the midst of a work.